


铁律/The Iron Law

by EsiuolL



Category: Disco Elysium (Video Game)
Genre: Healthy harry, M/M, after Kim came to the 41st, serial dreams, with Cuno
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26439247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsiuolL/pseuds/EsiuolL
Summary: “How did you get so cool, Kim?”He won’t tell you, but you will figure it out.
Relationships: Harry Du Bois/Kim Kitsuragi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	铁律/The Iron Law

**Author's Note:**

> 上次是嵌套梦境，这次是连续梦境，用梦讲故事真的很方便。

现在是51年十一月，你刚和金·曷城警督从超市回到合租的公寓——对，在你们三月初查清了吊人案后，曷城警督就应你的邀请主动调到了41分局，成为了你的新搭档，并答应了你合租的请求——而那时也才七月中旬。重案组的同事们对此惊诧不已：57分局的王牌警督竟然就被一个酒鬼用一周的时间拿下并拐过来了！

不过惊诧归惊诧，大家都和你一样十分欢迎金的到来，甚至还给了你不少助攻：你七月初支支吾吾地问金能不能让你跟他合租时，还没等金回话，旁边的让·维克玛警督就端着咖啡不紧不慢地凑了过来，拍了拍金的肩膀，说：“我觉得这样挺好的，曷城。他需要*有人*看着，而且你也知道，他因为把警车开进海里要被扣不少工资，一个人租房可能……有点困难。”还好金在那个角度看不清让的脸，不然他一定会从让的坏笑里读出一些别的信息。让在普莱斯警长面前为你说了不少好话，所以你被扣的工资应该没他说的那么多：你每月的工资（约460雷亚尔）只被扣掉五分之一，而且这一惩罚只需实施一年以示警告，毕竟45000雷亚尔的损失费对你来说是天文数字；此外，你以后不会再拥有自己的警车了——但你有金，金有车，还是辆超级酷的跑车款库普瑞斯锐影，所以你觉得自己好像也没有太亏。

“说得没错。”你给让使了个眼色，然后一改之前犹犹豫豫的姿态，把手搭到了金另一侧的肩膀上，“我觉得我在你身边能少喝点酒。”虽然此时你和让一唱一和的样子很浮夸，但你说的也是实话。你从三月初认识金到现在，一次也没有像之前那样喝得烂醉。尽管谁都没有明说，但用控制变量法也能大概推断出来，应该是金的存在对你起了什么奇妙的作用。他其实根本就没在成瘾物问题上管过你，甚至连发表观点都不是很多，可你还是发自内心地想改变——也许是从在马丁内斯的第一个傍晚，他说他每天只抽一根烟时开始的。你也不知道。你那时候唯一的想法就是“他怎么能这么酷”。

至于合租问题，就算你和让没有一人搭着金一边肩膀把他挤在中间，他也会同意的。你当时光顾着实施自己的说服计划，可能忽略了脑内某几个声音的提醒：曷城警督看着你和维克玛警督的表演，几乎都要憋不住笑了。当然，他忍住了，只是平静地对你说：“可以啊。你哪天把行李打包好了跟我说一声，我开车给你载过去。”

于是你和金此时正拎着购物袋走进家门。你们换了鞋，把买来的食材放进了冰箱，然后双双瘫在了沙发上。今天轮到你做晚饭，所以你休息了十分钟左右就去厨房了，而金则拿起茶几上的汽车杂志翻了起来。你做了两人份的肉酱意面，这就是你们的晚饭了。

每天晚饭后，你和金都会到阳台抽一支烟——准确来说，是他抽烟，你可能会拿一罐无伤大雅的啤酒。你看着橙红色的晚霞，倚在栏杆上说：“说真的，金，我一直想问你：直接戒烟似乎比每天只抽一支要容易得多吧？还是说你觉得现在这样比较酷？”

金缓缓吐出一口烟，说：“我之前也说过，这只是一种陋习。”他停顿了一下，掸了掸烟灰，继续道：“但也许人多少需要一点‘陋习’。我也是人。”

你不甘心只得到这样的答案。敏锐的直觉告诉你，他一定还有很多没说出来的话。“那你是怎么坚持下来的呢？”

“把烟盒放在家里，然后每天只拿出一根放进衣兜。只要给取得额外的一根烟的步骤增加一点麻烦，就足够了。”

你突然想到了你在马丁内斯昏迷后醒来的那个清晨。那是你迄今为止唯一一次见金在早上抽烟。你那时对他说：“我记得你说每天只抽一根烟的。”他的回应是：“这就是今天的那根。”又抽了几口后，他便用鞋底擦灭了烟。

他说的“一天”并不是指时间上的一天，而是以起床和入睡为分界线的模糊区间。他坚持的这条准则，准确来说应该是在每一个醒着的区间内只抽一根烟。这不关乎时间，也不关乎健康，只关乎他心中的铁律。

最后一丝阳光缓缓沉入了地平线。你看向金，问道：“你是什么时候开始抽的？”

他没戴手套，两根纤长的手指夹着早就被掐灭的烟头，出神地看向地平线仅剩的光晕。“二十八岁那年，第一次执行卧底任务。青少年犯罪团伙，你懂的。”

晚上的时间无非就在刷碗、整理案件信息和听广播中度过。九点钟的时候，金先去洗了澡。他出来后便坐到床头看起了杂志。你冲完澡就已经快十点了。考虑到明天还要早起上班，你吹干了头发就打算直接睡觉。金已经摘下了眼镜，轻手轻脚地躺到了床的另一侧。你也躺了下来，在昏黄的床头灯光下注视着他的面庞：西奥人的皮肤比你更加细腻，再加上金并没有像你一样被过量的酒精摧残，他看上去根本不像四十三岁的样子。不过他黑色的短发已然显得有些稀疏，瘦削的脸上也长出了一些细纹。你还注意到，他鼻梁两侧还有因长期戴眼镜被压出的红印。他闭着眼，那两块泛红的压痕又为他添了几分疲态。也许只有这时候你才能看到金·曷城不那么无懈可击的样子。你带着这样的想法关上了灯。

* * *

你知道自己此刻在梦里：现实中是十一月，而现在你身处的地方正在被夏日的骄阳炙烤。你漫无目的地顺着空无一人的柏油路往前走，远处的景物似乎都被热得变了形。你想赶紧找一个阴凉处歇歇脚。正巧，你忽然看见左前方有个空车库，于是你加快脚步走了过去。

里面有个人。他背对着你，蹲在地上正捣鼓着一辆摩托车。你的脚步声看样子惊动了他。他迅速站起身，转身面朝着你。你这才发现他似乎才十五六岁，可能勉强有一米七，松松垮垮的白背心被束进了沾满油污的工装裤，脚上的靴子显然也穿了很久；你又走近了一些——他是个长相清秀的西奥男孩，黑色的短发随意地散在额前，还戴着一副老气的黑色圆框眼镜。你几乎是下意识地就叫出了那个名字：

“金……？”

他愣了一下，随即换上了一副戒备的模样。

“请问……你是金·曷城吗？”你都被自己的大胆吓到了。

你看到男孩拿着扳手的那只手攥得更紧了。他警戒地望着你，问道：“你怎么会知道我的名字？我应该不认识你的。”

你一时不知道该如何回答这个问题。想来想去，你只好老实交代：“我……我认识长大后的你。你比我小一岁，和我一样是RCM的警官，不过你是57分局的人，而我在41分局……”说着，你忽然意识到自己还没有作自我介绍，连忙补救道：“哦对了，我叫哈里尔·杜博阿。大家一般都叫我哈里。”

说完，你终于松了一口气，但旋即又紧张地观察着对方的反应。男孩脸上露出了惊异的神色——显然，“我认识长大后的你”这种说辞怎么看都像是胡诌的；可是正因为这话看上去太过荒唐，眼前这位年轻的金·曷城反而变得谨慎了起来。他将双手交叉在了胸前，说：“那么，杜博阿警探，您可以再多给我讲讲……我长大后的事吗？”

见他还愿意听下去，你高兴得不得了，便急不可耐地开始了讲述：“我认识你的时候，你已经是57分局的王牌警督了。你最爱穿短款橙色飞行夹克，还有工装裤——就和你现在一样；你还开着一辆威风的库普瑞斯锐影，是马力加强的跑车款……”你特别留意了一下，当你提到锐影的时候，男孩的眼神立马就亮了——梦醒了之后你可见不到一听到车就冒星星眼的曷城警督了，好好珍惜吧。

“我……我真的能拥有那样一辆车吗？”他实在不敢相信你刚刚的话，但眼中的期待却丝毫未减。

“真的！而且你开车的样子酷毙了！” _毕竟我可天天都坐着你的车上班呢。_ 不过你怕给他太多惊吓，后半句还是没有说出来。

男孩渐渐放下了对你的戒备，说：“警探先生，那边还有张小凳子，您要坐会儿吗？”你顺着他的手势看过去，果然有一张破旧的木质板凳。你心里暗暗期望它能承受住你的体重，然后便走过去坐下了。还好，凳子够稳。与此同时，他直接倚在了身后的那辆摩托车上。

见他放松了下来，你也放心了不少。你再次开口问道：“既然我刚刚回答了你的问题，那么，金，能不能请你也回答一下我的问题呢？比如，你身后这辆摩托车是从哪儿弄来的？”

“汽修店。不过它只是辆报废车，就算卖到废品站也赚不了几个钱，老板看我想要就送我了。”说着，他拍了拍摩托车座位的皮套，“顺便，我在汽修店打零工已经有一年了。”

你无意间瞥到了摩托车边上的一个软趴趴的书包，看上去像是被水洗得掉了色。“又要上学又要打工，真是辛苦啊。”

男孩忽然看向你，他的黑眼睛仿佛一片风平浪静却深不见底的湖。“不上学将来没有出路，不打工现在活不下去。”他停顿了一下，似乎在犹豫着什么，但过后又开口道：“既然您能见到现在的我，那么……您应该已经听说过我的事了吧？”

“嗯，我听你简单说过。”你认真地看着他的眼睛说。

他换了个更舒服的姿势靠在摩托车上，继续说：“我两岁的时候就成了孤儿，但去年，也就是我十五岁那年，就从福利院离开了——现在外面乱得很，每年新增的孤儿都很多，我们这些十几岁的大孩子只能自己搬出来，大多都在院长的介绍下住到了廉价劳工宿舍里。我在汽修店工作的工资，交完住宿费和学杂费之后，也就勉强能吃饱饭。但就算是这样，我也不能辍学——我不想以后流落街头，整天除了打架就是嗑药。”

你之前并没有听金讲过这么细节的事。如果没有这场梦，你永远都不会知道那位骄傲的警督曾经有过这样一段苦涩的经历。你很想像平时拥抱警督那样抱抱眼前这个男孩，但转念一想又觉得这太唐突了，便继续听他讲了下去。

“不过汽修店老板对我很好。他也是西奥裔，没太难为过我。这间小车库就是他的，平时一般都闲置，所以我不用到店里帮忙的时候可以来这里坐坐——劳工宿舍太吵了，我基本都在这里写作业。”

这间车库确实不错：空间不大不小，里面杂物也不多，周围环境也相对清净些。见他似乎说得差不多了，你才开口道：“现在能勉强过活就已经很不错啦。再熬过几年，你就能当上警察了。”你不忍心告诉他，他在二十三岁入职RCM后将要在青少年犯罪小组待上十五年，才被调到凶杀组。

你的话似乎给了他一些鼓舞。十六岁的金·曷城还不是隐藏情绪的专家，此刻他眼中的笑意再明显不过了。你又用热切的目光看着他，说：“相信我，你会成为一名非常优秀的警官的。”

“谢谢您，警探先生。”他朝你露出了你见过的最灿烂的笑容，简直都不像你印象中的金了。

忽然，远处传来一阵喊声：“金，有顾客了，过来给搭把手！”是汽修店老板叫金去干活了。

“嗯，这就来了！”金很快应道。他一边把工具放进包里，一边对你说：“我先去干活了，杜博阿先生。谢谢您跟我聊天。”

你此刻已经忘了自己还在梦里，话到嘴边想都没想就脱口而出：“金，我明天还能来找你吗？”

“当然了。随时欢迎您来。”说完，他就背起包走向车库大门，踏入盛夏的阳光中。

* * *

一觉醒来，你感觉自己做了个很长的梦。你看了看身旁：金不在，应该已经起床做早饭去了。你开始回想梦中那个十六岁的金，尽管警督从来没给你描述过他那时的样子，但你仍确信，那个男孩就是年轻时的金该有的模样。

等你起床洗漱完毕后，金正好端着热腾腾的松饼和煎蛋从厨房走了出来。你则进去倒了两杯牛奶。吃饭的时候，你尽可能自然地问道：“金，你以前有在汽修店工作过吗？”

如果他是第一天认识你，可能还会反问你为什么突然问这种问题；然而他和你搭档几个月，对你抛出来的莫名其妙的问题早就见怪不怪了。“进入RCM之前是有过。怎么突然想起来问这个了？”

你想过用“因为你上周六给锐影做保养的操作很专业”这个理由搪塞过去，但金都听过你那么多胡言乱语了，在这个问题上也没必要跟他撒谎。于是你坦承道：“我昨晚梦到十六岁的你了，你说你在汽修店打工。”

警督惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，嘴里嚼着松饼的动作也随之停住了。几秒钟后，他一只手托着下巴，注视着你的眼睛说：“哈里，我以前一直对你那*通灵*般的直觉抱有怀疑，现在看来我的判断确实有些问题——那你再说说，我十六岁的时候是什么样子的？”

你便把梦里发生的事大致给他讲了一遍。其实用不着全部的故事，光是提到那个车库就已经让警督惊讶的神情又加深了几分。此外，你描述的他十六岁时的相貌，看来也和他记忆中的一模一样。

“天哪……你这是做梦还是读心？”金的眉眼间露出了一丝不易察觉的惊恐，“说真的，哈里，你这种能力开始让我感觉有些可怕了。”

你一时有些不知所措，因为你的本意也不是窥探金的隐私——虽然你能控制自己在梦中的行为，但做什么梦真不是你能决定的。你也不知道该怎么正面回答这个问题，只能不管三七二十一地把自己的想法说出来：“金！这都是无意识的行为，我也不知道为什么会出现这样的情况。事实上，我活到现在都没做过能回溯到别人过去的梦——只有你。”

现在金也有些不知所措了。关于这个梦境，没有人能解释，而当你强调了他的唯一性后，他作为当事人又多了一分尴尬：你能梦到他，可以说明他在你心中有着特殊的地位；但他能被你如此准确地*通灵*到，反映出来的则是另一个问题了；现在一个“只有你”更是把金逼到了思维的墙角——你瞥了一眼，他的耳尖已经开始泛红了。

“咳。”警督不自然地咳嗽了一声，“看来我们认识之后确实发生了不少神奇的事。”然后他又急匆匆地看了眼手表，说：“快八点了，警探。我们还是快点把饭吃完吧。”

看着他局促的样子，你心中不知为何产生了一种胜利般的愉悦感。你迅速解决了剩下的松饼和牛奶，把餐具放进水槽便和金一起出发上班了。

最近这段时间没什么案子，所以你每天到了分局也只是在办公桌前坐一天。虽然你在查案时能像猎犬一样不知疲倦地东奔西跑，但蹲办公室的生活对你来说却难以忍受。你百无聊赖地趴在桌子上，和对面气定神闲端着保温杯喝水的金形成了鲜明的对比。

你刚要闭上眼睛，就听到一阵熟悉的脚步声慢慢靠近，于是你选择迅速闭上眼睛。没过几秒钟，你就感到一个纸卷不轻不重地在你背上打了一下。

“臭小子，起来写报告了。”那是让粗粝又暴躁的声音。不过你和让搭档十年，轻松察觉到了他并没有真的很生气的事实——如果你此刻抬起头，应该能看到他在笑。他只是习惯表现成这样，尤其是在*你*面前。

其实他已经很久没对你真发过火了。尽管在吊人案刚结束时他还对你一周没喝酒的“壮举”抱着不敢相信的态度，你在之后几个月的表现却让他对你切切实实地改观了：你停止了酗酒，只是偶尔和同事们去酒吧喝上几杯；你甚至还主动提出下了班到拳馆和他过几招。他嘴上说着要把这些年在你身上受的气全都揍回来，但实际上根本没下狠手，反倒是在挨了你一拳后哈哈大笑——你的生活能逐渐回到正轨，他开心还来不及呢。

回到现实，你极不情愿地接过了那份报告单，用近乎耍赖般的语气对让说：“我能不写吗？”

让面带微笑地接下了你这招，反击道：“那你问问曷城愿不愿意帮你写——不过人家下午要跑一趟57分局呢。反正案子是你俩办的，报告不是你写就是他写。”

随后你便用夸张的哀怨目光看向金，什么都没有说。对方显然深谙你的这种套路，也什么都没说，只是稍微挑了挑眉毛，向你传达着“自己的事情自己做”的信息。在一阵并没有很强烈的沮丧中，你隐约注意到让和金互相交换了一个不易察觉的眼神：估计是一个说“做得好，别太惯着他”，另一个说“我从来就没打算惯着他”。

这天剩下的时间，你基本就在写报告中度过了，而金在午饭后没多久就去了57分局。下班后你搭让的车回家，自己随便做了点晚饭。金之前跟你说他不回家吃了。

你一个人站在阳台上，暗自期待着夜晚的降临——虽然不抱太大希望，但你真的很想再次见到那个十六岁的金。你心中一直有个大案子：金为什么这么酷？现在你从他的记忆中找到线索了，就算是在梦中，你也要追查下去。

八点多的时候，金回到了公寓。今天的那根烟已经抽过了，所以他在沙发上歇了一会儿就直接去冲澡了。你一个人坐在客厅听广播。回想起金放松地半躺在沙发上的样子，你觉得他就像一只对你放下戒备的老猫，毕竟你只有在家里才能见到他这种不那么干练潇洒的姿态。这并非贬义，因为他的表现在你眼中无非就是“酷”和“可爱”。不过老猫一般不理人，顶多混熟了之后偶尔让人摸几下——金某种程度上也一样，他在人际交往方面的边界感很强。你和他搭档几个月，他在谈论私人话题时依旧十分克制，能少说就绝不透露更多细节。不过你能从他的表情和小动作里察觉到他的情绪变化，也许他有所保留是有原因的。

* * *

你又来到了那条破旧的街道，毒辣的阳光将柏油路面照得甚至有些晃眼。你想回到金所在的那间车库，但这次它并没有出现在你的视野范围内。你只好顺着马路朝太阳的方向走去，直到旁边胡同里的一阵吵闹声引起了你的注意。

在寂静的街道上突然听到这样的声音，你下意识地警觉起来，并小心翼翼地向幽暗的胡同靠近。你探头望去，有三个一看就不是善茬的小青年围在一起骂骂咧咧地推搡着一个人。你看不清被围住的人的样子，于是又谨慎地往前走了几步——

那是金。

他背着挎包，上衣在推搡和拉扯中被弄得皱皱巴巴，警戒地盯着面前的三个人，双手已经握成了拳。对比另外三人，金的身形显得十分单薄，而那副眼镜又让他看上去更加文弱。你必须上前干预，因为你不敢想象他被三个人围殴的后果。

然而，正当你准备喝止那些人时，你突然发现自己发不出任何声音了。不仅如此，你现在连半步都动不了，而且就连正对着你的金也跟看不见你一样。你既焦急又恐慌，只能眼睁睁地看着那三个人对金的推搡演变为拳打脚踢。

你感觉世界在你眼前天旋地转。恍惚中，你看到金的额角流下了鲜血，一边的镜片也被打出了裂纹。他用来格挡的手臂也挨了好多下拳头。你离他只有不到十米远，可你无论如何都帮不了他。你不忍心再看下去，但你更不忍心闭上眼睛——那样就真的只有金一个人在承受这一切了。

忽然，金趁着对方攻击的空当迅速从挎包里掏出一个扳手，狠狠地朝离他最近的那个人的头打了下去。那人当即仰面倒在地上，另外两个同伙也被吓得后退了几步。金微微屈腿摆出格斗的架势，死死攥着沾了血的扳手，精瘦的手臂肌肉紧绷。那两个人手里没有武器，但毕竟人数和体格上都有优势，金也不敢轻举妄动。僵持了将近一分钟后，其中一个人小心翼翼地蹲下来查看倒地的人的状况——左侧头皮破了，流了不少血，但似乎只是晕过去了。他小声对另一个站着的人说了什么，然后费力地将伤员拽起来背到身上，头也不回地跑了。留下的那个人一边盯着金一边慢慢后撤，到了你所在的路口才迅速转身飞奔而逃。

这时，你突然发现自己的腿能动了，便连忙朝着惊魂未定的金跑去。

“金！你还好吗？”

他听到你的呼喊才回过神来，但双脚仿佛粘在地上般纹丝不动。你听到他用有些颤抖的声音说：“杜……杜博阿先生？”

你跑到了他的身边。忽然“咣当”一声，那个扳手掉到了地上。你的目光顺势下移，看到他的右手在不受控制地颤抖。你几乎没有经过思考就抱住了眼前这个纤瘦的男孩。他浑身都紧绷着，你便安抚般地轻拍他的背。他的双手依旧垂在身旁，但你感到他渐渐放松了下来，放任自己靠在你宽阔的胸膛上。等他的呼吸慢慢变得平稳后，你轻声对他说：“这儿有药房吗？我给你处理一下伤口。”

你在金的带领下找到了附近的一家药店，买了一瓶酒精、一包棉签、一盒纱布和一卷医用胶布。之后你们回到了他的车库。你一边轻轻用蘸了酒精的棉签擦拭他伤口周围的皮肤，一边问：“他们为什么要打你？”

伤口受了酒精的刺激，他吃痛地倒抽了一口气，咬着牙答道：“种族主义混蛋……他们欺负人根本不需要理由。”

你想要说些什么来安慰他，但一股无形的力量让你如鲠在喉。他似乎听懂了你的沉默，继续说道：“我平时在学校也没少受针对，有时候也被打，只是他们往往好几个人一起围着我，我还不了手。老师都不管的。”然后他低下头，看着自己放在大腿上的手，说：“所以我每天都把扳手带在身上。”他握紧了右拳，骨节有些泛白，“但我今天头一次拿它打人。”

你轻轻撩开他垂到额角的刘海，在伤口处盖了一块纱布，然后用胶布固定了一下。“好啦，伤口都处理得差不多了——对了，金，附近有眼镜店吗？我给你配一副新眼镜。”

“谢谢您，杜博阿先生……”他抬头看向你，一边的眼睛正好被镜片的裂痕挡住了，“等我攒够一个月的工钱就还给您。”

听了这话，你感觉更心酸了。“不，你不用还我钱。就当是我送你的礼物吧。”

“嗯……谢谢。”他抿了下嘴，同时微微偏头避开你的目光。然后你们先后站了起来，一起向门外走去。

你和金沐浴在金色的阳光下，空旷的道路上只有你们两个人。走着走着，金突然开口问道：“杜博阿先生，您为什么要对我这么好？”

你该怎样回答呢？——因为他是金？可假如他不是你认识的那个金，就不该得到你的帮助吗？——因为他很可怜？可是以金的自尊，真的能接受纯粹出于怜悯的帮助吗？——不行，不是这些理由——

“因为你值得。”终于，你给出了你的答案。

听到你的回答，他明显愣了一下，甚至停下了前行的脚步。他睁大双眼看着你，仿佛从来没有听到过这样的话一样。你这时才发现，西奥人的眼睛不是黑色，而是深棕色，在阳光的照耀下非常好看。

你把兜里剩下的钱都拿出来给金买了一副新眼镜，还是黑色圆框，但样式比之前那个要更适合他。你和他走出眼镜店，此时的太阳已经开始在西边的天空慢慢下沉了。你们背朝着夕阳走在柏油马路上，一高一矮两个影子被拉得很长。两个人就这样静静地并肩走着。忽然，你对他说道：“以后谁再欺负你，我就帮你揍他。”

一阵沉默。他目光低垂，好像在看着自己地面上的影子。

“谢谢，不过……”他随后转过来，用坚定的目光看向你，“我要亲自让那些人明白——”

他没受伤的那半边脸此刻正好被橙红色的夕阳照亮。

“——永远不要招惹金·曷城。”

* * *

一觉醒来，你仍然感觉心中很沉重。你早就知道金有着极强的自尊心，但也仅仅是知道这样一个呈现出来的结果。昨晚的梦让你想起了他在马丁内斯面对那个种族主义司机时说的话：“再跟我说一句‘欢迎来到瑞瓦肖’试试——我的祖父从一个有着三千年历史的种族孤立文明来到了这里，而你的祖先来这座岛也才三百年。”

换作是别人，恐怕他们会忍气吞声，甚至会憎恨给自己招来歧视的西奥血统；但这是金，他永远不会向歧视自己的人低头——尽管他完全不会西奥语，尽管他对自己的身份认同就是瑞瓦肖人，他仍然对自己的种族怀有某种骄傲。他来自西奥的祖父母和他未曾谋面，而他对同样是西奥裔瑞瓦肖人的父母也没有任何记忆了。没有人教导过他该如何作为一名备受歧视的少数族裔在这座城市生存下去。你见到的那个十六岁的金，对各个种族的了解想必也不会有多深入，甚至对西奥也只有一个模糊的印象；但他一定明白，想要体面地活下去，自己首先就要看得起自己——至少在遭遇不公时，要有问一句“凭什么”的勇气。四十三岁的金·曷城不知被这个社会捶打了多少次，但他的眼神中依然带有一股锐气。也许你对他发自内心的敬重正来源于他的这种气质。

今天是周六，金依然起得很早。今天是你做饭，他便下楼晨跑去了。你洗漱后径直走到厨房，拿出几片面包和其他食材准备做三明治。这个周末你们都没什么别的安排，于是你想着要不要待会儿去初级警员培训中心看看坤诺。

你和金三月初在马丁内斯查完吊人案后，坤诺也被你们带回了41分局——准确来说，是他在你们一行人要离开的时候，极力求你和让把他带走：他家里只有个动不动就揍他的酒鬼老爸，而捡来的“妹妹”坤妮斯是个更加疯狂狠戾的人物，看见坤诺这两天和警察混在一起，肯定要报复他。对十二岁的坤诺来说，留在马丁内斯的未来基本是可以预见的：成为整日游手好闲的街头混混，在药物中攫取短暂的快感。虽然他从第一天就没给你们好脸色，还满嘴脏话，但见你愿意耐心和他交谈后，他的态度软化了不少。以前他骂所有警察是“猪猡”，后来这一称呼却变成了独属你一人的爱称——特别是在见识了你枪战中的英勇表现后，坤诺对你甚至有了一些崇拜。在你昏迷的那两天，他时不时会跑到褴褛飞旋查看你的状况，这让金都感到很震惊。后来你因为伤势比较重，行走比较费劲，他就跟你们一起上了岛。回到渔村后，面对让对你的不满和质疑，他甚至比金都先站出来维护你——尽管依然是口吐芬芳。

金因为在青少年犯罪小组的经历，不是很愿意和问题少年相处。不过虽然他那时没跟坤诺说过话，他应该也已经发现坤诺其实是个可以走上正道的好孩子了，因为他完全没有阻止你把坤诺带回分局。后来，在让的安排下，本来年龄不够的坤诺依然顺利被招进了初级警员培训中心，吃住都不成问题了。平时你和金工作很忙，只能趁着周末没事去看看他。

于是你和金吃完早饭后就驱车前往培训中心。你们进门后没走多久，就恰好和正在跑步的坤诺打了个照面。几个月过去，他比原来精神了不少：头发打理得干净利落，训练兵的制服也让他看上去少了几分痞气。他一看到你们，就热情地挥手打起了招呼：“嘿，猪猡！四眼……啊不，曷城警督！”

“坤诺！最近在这边过得咋样？有好好训练吗？”你也冲他招了招手，快步走上前去。在你身旁的金也朝坤诺点头致意。

“当然！坤诺上周的体能测试还得了第三名呢！”他一脸自豪地说道。

“行啊你小子，跟那些比你大两岁的人比还这么厉害。”你拍了拍坤诺的肩膀。

“不过几个月封闭式管理真让人闷得够呛，真想上街找点乐子——就，你懂的，搞点东西来……”他又小声嘟囔道。

你当然知道他指的是安非他命之类的药物。他沾上这些的时候还小，所以现在一下子断了还有些不适应。但你这个曾经五毒俱全的人，说实话，也没有资格教训坤诺。你心虚地看向金，他则冲你挑了一下眉毛，然后转向坤诺，说：“坤诺，你的猪猡现在都能戒酒了，所以……*我们*相信，没有*那些东西*对你来说应该不是什么问题。”

曷城警督的威严的确很管用。此外，因为金每天基本只在回家后抽那一根烟，坤诺到现在都还不知道金有烟瘾。你曾经趁金不在偷偷跟坤诺说过，金以前经常和青少年犯罪团伙打交道（所以现在不怎么爱和问题少年说话），而这类团伙都什么德行，坤诺基本算是一清二楚——所以在他眼中完全没有沾染不良嗜好的金简直就是钢铁意志的典范。而且他服你，而你又特别敬重金，所以他也很听金的话。

“啊……好吧。”坤诺显得有点垂头丧气，“我，我会努力的。”

你决定转移话题，让他开心一点。“对了，坤诺，想不想跟我学几招格斗？”

果然还是小男孩子，一听这些就来了兴致。“好啊，那现在就去体育馆吧。”

你感觉旁边的金轻笑了一声，然后也跟着你们走了过去。

回去的路上，金边开车边跟你打趣道：“你跟坤诺在一起的时候，倒还真像个体育老师——不，是问题中年。”

“本问题中年还能有幸天天坐曷城警督的车，看来你也不是铁板一块啊。”你饶有兴致地反击道，“不过说真的，你光卧底行动也没少参加吧？居然这么多年都没碰过安非他命。按说和他们打交道基本免不了这些。”

“也不一定。”他说，“融入这类群体的方法基本有两种：要么和他们打成一片，要么在他们之中建立权威。我选择了后者而已。”

* * *

这一次，你出现在了另一条街。道路两旁有不少小店和酒吧，甚至还有迪厅。街上也不像之前梦里那样空旷，时不时就会走过三五个人。你不知道这个梦里有没有金，但还想试着找找他。如果环境也换了，那这时的金还会是十六岁吗？如果不是的话，又该怎么找他？你这样想着，边走边留意着两边的人群。

忽然，有人从后面拍了你一下。你立刻绷紧了神经，迅速回过头去——那人比你矮一点，是西奥面孔，戴着副方框墨镜，利落的短发被随意地扎到了脑后；他穿着短款黑色皮夹克，戴着一副露指皮手套；黑色的紧身裤和机车靴让他整个人又显得更加干练潇洒了。

“杜博阿先生，好久不见。”

原来他就是金！打扮成这样看来是在执行卧底任务。“金！你这样子真酷！”你不禁感叹道。

他冲你笑了笑，说：“我们找个僻静点的地方说话吧，这里太引人注目了。”

你被他带到了一条无人小巷，那里停着他的摩托车——也是黑色的。他警惕地往外看了几眼，低声对你说：“警探，把外套脱了，RCM的标识要藏好。我不能被人发现在跟警察说话。”

你闻言便迅速脱下了夹克，然后将它以内衬朝外的方式卷起来拿在了手里。你们一边聊着天，一边时不时留意一下小巷外面的情况。你了解到这个梦里的金已经三十岁了——虽然看他的容貌和打扮，就算说他才二十出头你也会信。他因为车技了得，而且人狠话不多，在目前卧底的团伙里很有威望。

聊着聊着，他从兜里掏出了一盒烟，熟练地抽出两根，对你说：“正好我今天的那根烟还没抽，要一起吗？”

“谢了。”你接过了烟，他便先后给你们俩都点上了火。

你们就靠在他的摩托车上聊着天。忽然，你意识到了什么，便问：“金，你从现在就坚持每天只抽一根烟吗？”

他娴熟地吐出一口烟，说：“嗯。我不能让自己上瘾——或者准确来说，我不能让这种瘾失控，毕竟我已经算染上了。”

“但混这种团伙，人家一天总要拉着你多抽几支吧？”你看着他被烟雾遮住了一些的脸说，“小青年不都不欢迎那些无法完全融入他们帮派文化的人吗？”

他顿了顿，说：“一般来说是这样。但这类人的社交还有一条规则：一旦你建立起了权威，无论你干什么都只会受到崇拜。所以我大可以‘特立独行’地不跟着他们抽烟喝酒嗑药。”他的语气中带了一些不易察觉的嘲讽，“挺有意思的，这种看上去最反抗权威的群体，实际上比任何人都崇拜权威——只不过是他们小团体的权威。”

“那你是如何建立权威的呢？”

“掌控感和距离感。”他简短地说道，“我几年前就发现了一个规律：一般小团体的领头者，不会是做事毫无节制的那种类型。毕竟一个连自己都控制不好的人，很难让其他人，尤其是锋芒毕露的刺头，对其展现出足够的信服。”

“至于距离感，可以这么说：未知永远比已知更能引发人们的敬畏。寡言少语既可以代表怯懦，也可以代表不容侵犯的私人领地。别人对你了解越少，你就越容易取得交际上的主动权。”

你好像明白了什么。“所以，一天只抽一根烟的规矩，只不过是你将欲望完全置于自己掌控之下的一种证明？”

“可以这么说。”看来他实际上还是觉得这种行为很酷，只不过他永远都不会直接向你承认这点。

但你想了解的事情不止于此。在手头这根烟燃尽之前，你还有一个问题要问：“金，保持对自己、甚至是对别人的控制权，对你来说为何会这样重要？”

他唇边的香烟闪烁着火光。“有些人的一生就像走在大路上，怎么走都很宽敞，无论摔倒多少次都没关系——只要他们想，随时都可以爬起来。”他透过墨镜看着你的眼睛说，“但也有些人的一生就像走独木桥，稍有不慎就会掉入深渊，永远别想再爬上来。”

“放纵只有零次和无数次，我不敢冒着掉下去的风险放开对自己的掌控。”只有成为自己灵魂的主宰，他才能够获得足够的安全感。你心中的疑问现在有了答案。

这时，你们手中的香烟也快要燃尽了。他掸了掸烟灰，笑着对你说：“警探，明天见。”

你眼前的梦境随即变得模糊了起来。

* * *

“金，我昨晚梦见你穿着黑色皮夹克，真的酷毙了！”你第二天一起来就激动地对他说，“要是你现在还穿就好了。”

他被你期待的样子逗笑了，悠悠地答道：“人老了，得穿点鲜艳的。对了，不是说今天要开车兜风去吗，咖啡带上几罐。”

“好嘞！”你很快就往包里装了几罐咖啡，换了鞋便和他一起走出了房门。

到了车上，你们放好包并系上了安全带。金发动了引擎，你们在狂飙怪人FM动感而狂野的音乐声中驶过加姆洛克的一条又一条街道。金开起车来简直和平时判若两人，平时被他有意隐藏的凌厉气息此刻变得一览无余。这就是他隐藏在铁律之下的那一面，而他愿意将自己鲜少示人的这一面展现给你——无论是在现实中，还是在梦里。

毕竟他四十多年来干过的最疯狂的事，就是选择和你在一起。


End file.
